Because we're friends
by InspireInspireInspire
Summary: 'This time I was going to fulfill my promise. I was going to rescue Sasuke, no matter what.'


**AN: I've made some changes to this story and corrected some mistakes. I've also added a Sasuke POV. The title is also renamed "Because we're friends" instead of the song lyrics I had up before.**

**This story was inspired by the last page of the Naruto Manga chapter 480. There isn't really any spoilers, this story came to me last night. It's just a prediction of what will happen in the end. **

**Rated: K+ (tell me if it should be rated higher)**

**There's no yaoi though I'm so into that with this couple. This is just a friendship/hurt fanfiction.**

**This fic is also based off the song Hey now by Augustana. It's a really good song, I'll post the lyrics at the end so you can read..**

**Naruto's POV**

Apart of me had always figured that it'd come down to this, Sasuke and I fighting until our deaths, I just never thought it'd be so soon. He's too far gone now though, anyone can see that. I've lost him in the darkness, and there's no way I can bring him back to Konoha now. I have to stop him before things get worse, it's what the old Sasuke would've wanted. He won't listen to reason or logic anymore, he only believes what he wants to believe. It's sad to think that this battle will determine our futures, one of us won't walk away alive. I think deep down inside he knows that I will be the victor, that I will be the one to free him from his misery. Then again, it could all just be wishful thinking.

He looks so different from the Sasuke I once knew. His eyes are hollow and it's as if he's not fully there anymore. I just wish I could shake him into reality, just so I could see the old Sasuke one more time. The air around use is so tense, it's rather annoying. I just want to end this, to get this over with and save my best friend.

**End POV**

The moon was at it's highest in the sky, it's rays shining down upon the earth. The stars surrounding it twinkled making everything almost dream like. The wind was crisp as it blew through the trees and past the two ninjas standing in the middle of a meadow. There were a couple of little trees spread out across the meadow. The grass was soft looking as it swayed in tune with the wind.

Naruto reached into his back pouch and pulled out a Kunai knife. He took up a fighting stance and waited for Sasuke to make the first move. Across from him stood Sasuke who's raven locks fluttered in the breeze. The wind howled as it picked up sending shivers down Naruto's spine. Sasuke's gaze locked with Naruto's for a second before he activated his Sharingan. Naruto called out his shadow clones and ran after Sasuke who pulled out his Kusangi blade*. Sasuke darted towards the clones then halted as they came down upon him. With a puff of smoke, one by one, each clone vanished. Sasuke searched the area for Naruto when he felt his presence from behind. He whirled around and his blade collided with Naruto's.

Naruto gritted his teeth and pulled back while summoning more shadow clones. The clones went after Sasuke as Naruto stood back working on his Tornado Rasengan.

Sasuke's eyes hadn't missed this and he activated his Chidori running towards Naruto. Sasuke advanced toward Naruto, striking his clones with Chidori in the process. Naruto was finished with the Tornado Rasengan as Sasuke had just finished taking out the last clone. Naruto ran toward Sasuke and they collided. Naruto and Sasuke were sent flying backwards. Sasuke landed as gracefully as he could using his Kusangi blade as support. Naruto however ended up smashing his back into a tree and casuing it to snap in half.

The fight raged on, both ninja's were covered in battle wounds and blood. Naruto spat on the ground and stood up. Their eyes locked and Naruto had to look away. It was still hard to believe how things had ended up between the two of them. Sasuke was lost and it saddened Naruto beyond belief. He remembered a time when Sasuke once told him that he didn't know what it was like to be alone. He was wrong though, Naruto knew exactly what it was like and he knew what it was like to loose someone close to him. They were the same yet so very different.

Naruto sighed but his thoughts were interrupted as Sasuke appeared behind him. He swung his Kusangi blade at Naruto and sliced him in half. Where Naruto's damaged body should have been was only but a puff of smoke. Sasuke cursed under his breathe as Naruto's fist came in contact with his cheek. Sasuke stumbled back but regained his balance shortly after. Both boys were panting, blood and sweat coating their bodies.

As the night progressed the Ninjas' attacks slowed down. They were both running out of Chakra, Sasuke more so than Naruto. Naruto refused to use his Kyuubi's chakras because he wanted this fight to be equal and he wanted to be the one to defeat Sasuke; not the Kyuubi. Naruto clenched his fists and made a move to punch Sasuke in the gut. Before his fist could connect with the boy's stomach, he was knocked off his feet due to a kick from below. Sasuke thrusted blade toward the ground, hooking itself into Naruto's jacket. He jumped back and called out, "Gouryuuka no Jutsu (Great Dragon Fire Technique)".

Naruto struggled beneath the blade but it was too late, a giant fireball in the shape of a Dragon's head emerged from Sasuke's lips. The area around them lit up in a flash as the fire Dragon descended upon Naruto, engulfing his form. Sasuke didn't want to waste any more time, the fight had gone on long enough in his opinion so he made the necessary hand seals for Chidori and charge at the blonde. Sasuke knew that Naruto had replaced himself with a Shadow clone and that he was now preparing his new jutsu. Naruto ran toward Sasuke with his Fūton: Rasengan (Wind Style: Rasengan) as the smoke cleared between them. Both attacks combined and like before the users flew back, blood splattering amongst the grass. Naruto convulsed with a coughing fit, blood spilling from his mouth. Sasuke was kneeling on the ground panting, trying to catch his breath.

**Sasuke's POV**

My chakra was slowly depleting and that idiot still wasn't dead yet. I knew he was strong but I had underestimated him greatly. He had always been weaker than me but now it seemed as if the tabled had been turned. Was I really progressing more slowly than he was? This frustrated me, why did Naruto always have to ruin everything. Why was he trying so hard to help me? He called us friends but all I really saw were enemies. Complete opposites born to rival against each other.

I gritted my teeth as I watched Naruto regain his breathing. His chakra supplies were low as well but I knew he still had the Kyuubi within him. That gave him an advantage but I knew he would try to avoid using the Kyuubi's chakras at all cost. He was all about fair fights and he would fight fairly until the very end.

He was looking back at me, those stupid blue eyes studying my every move. I had to end this quickly. I shut my left eye focused all my chakra into my right one. I could feel the blood trickle down my cheek and past my lips. Naruto watched me, high on alert. He'd never seen me use Amaterasu before. There was no way he'd be able to escape the black flames.

**End POV**

Naruto's head shot up and his eyes grew wide as the black flames known as Amaterasu advanced upon him. He stumbled to his feet and shouted Sasuke's name, charging toward him. The flames attached themselves to Naruto's form, burning him from the outside in. He grimaced in pain thinking that there was no way he'd survive this. He was going to need the Kyuubi's help with this one. Naruto's whiskers became more prominent on his cheeks and his eyes glowed red. Amaterasu began to fade as a wave of red chakra shot up into the air. Sasuke stood slowly trying not to loose his balance, he was low on chakra and only had enough left for Chidori. He charged towards Naruto, growling out his name simultaneously.

**Naruto's POV**

As soon as I used some of the Kyuubi's chakra the unbelievable pain subsided. I breathed a sigh of relief only to notice Sasuke charging right at me. He was using Chidori which meant his Chakras were just as depleted as his own. He summoned a shadow clone as quickly as possible to help him produce the Rasengan.

I race toward Sasuke, now only a few feet away. We collided and it was as if we were transported back in time. Everything was moving slowly, just like the last time we battled as kids. I could feel him, all of him and I knew he could feel me too. It was unreal but I could even tell how the battle would end. I saw his jaw tighten and what little light was left in those coal eyes of his seemed to vanish. He had finally given up.

Time caught up with us and we were embraced by a white light. I felt my hand plunge into Sasuke's chest, his blood and tissue coating my arm. I cringed at the sound it made but also form the pain in my shoulder. Sasuke's Chidori had hit me but not deep, I wouldn't die from this wound.

**End POV**

Sasuke drew in a painful breath, blood spilling out of his mouth. Naruto could see his hand on the other side of Sasuke, his knuckles coated in his blood. The blonde slowly lowered his friend so his feet could touch the ground. Sasuke trembled before his legs gave out and Naruto was forced to hold Sasuke against him. Slowly, Naruto pulled his hand out of Sasuke's chest apologizing for the pain he was putting his best friend through.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's uneven breathe fading against his chest. Tears were threatening to leak from his eyes but he refused to cry. He slowly lowered Sasuke to the ground, lying him on his back. Naruto pushed back Sasuke's bangs so he could look into his eyes. They were slowly glazing over but his blue lips were trembling.

"Naruto…" Sasuke hoarsely called out to the blonde who's eyes widened in surprise. "T-thank you…for everything."

Naruto chocked back the lump in his throat; he fought back the urge to let all of his emotions out. Sasuke, his best friend and eternal rival, was finally thanking him and accepting his love. Despite Naruto's wishes a few tears slipped past his eyes and rolled down his cheek. The warm, salty tears dropped down on Sasuke's forehead making him squint.

"Don't cry, d-dobe. Y-you did good."

It was almost light out and the morning birds were chirping from the tree tops. Sasuke gripped the grass tightly as pain coursed through his body. His time was coming to an end and they both knew it.

"D-don't…forget.." Sasuke paused to catch his breathe. The blonde was watching him intently now, tears freely falling from his eyes, "b-become hokage.."

Naruto choked back on his tears in surprise. He shook his head feverishly as the rest of the light in Sasuke's eyes slowly died out. Naruto let out a small moan of sadness as Sasuke took his last breathe.

"Sasuke…" Naruto placed his hands over Sasuke's eyes and slowly closed them. He gripped his sides feeling all the physical and emotional pain enter his body. He sobbed feverishly, not caring who heard his cries.

Naruto had fulfilled his promise to Team Kakashi, he had rescued Sasuke. It wasn't the way he wanted it to end but it was all for the best. Sasuke would now finally be able to rest in peace with his brother, Uchiha Itachi. There would be no more bloodshed over the Uchiha clan, no more hatred and no more broken hearts.

Naruto raised his head to the early morning sky, tears still streaking his cheeks. He watched as a native bird flew across the sky singing it's morning song. The world was still turning even though he had just lost his best friend. Naruto couldn't help but smile softly, as his brain conjured up memories of Sasuke and him as children.

The blonde chuckled sadly, his matted bangs brushing against his forehead. "Sasuke…you don't have to worry anymore. There'll be no more burdens to bear. We've finally come to understand each other after all we've been through," Naruto paused as a gentle breeze blew past his face, "I'm glad to have had you as a friend, you'll always be in my heart."

With that Naruto shakily stood on his feet and proceed to walk towards the North. The villagers would be awaiting him, including Sakura and Kakashi-sensei. Naruto didn't know what he would say to them. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep until all of his pain drifted away. A life had been loss and he just wanted to bring in a new beginning because that's exactly what the Uchiha clan deserved; a fresh start in life.

**The End.**

"_Why…what the hell do you want? Why do you care so much?" _

"_Because we're friends and I'm glad to have met you Sasuke."_

_**#$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&*(*&^%$#$%^&***_

***Kusangi blade - the blade Orochimaru gave Sasuke. You can pretty much see Sasuke wielding it in most of the episodes he's in.**

**So I pretty much re-did the entire ending of this story. I added Sasuke's POV by request and I must say I like this version a lot better. I have my doubts that Naruto will actually survive when the two of them fight. I actually think they might both die but I wanted to leave the ending somewhat the same (Naruto surviving). **

**I'm sorry if it got a little mushy towards the end. There is no intended boy love in this, just friendship. I hope you enjoyed the re-write, please leave reviews so I know what you think. **

**Here are the lyrics: **

Sky black and blue, Blue turn to red

There's quiet in the streets now

But it's screaming in your head

I ain't a fool

But I've got my doubts

Say it doesn't hurt

It doesn't matter anyhow, anyhow...

Hey we're just bleeding for nothing

It's hard to breathe when you're standing on your own

We'll kill ourselves to find freedom

You'll kill yourself to find anything at all

So lock all the doors

And put your child to rest

There's quiet in the streets now

But it's screaming in your head

We're passing the time

By breaking apartWe're damned at the end

And we're damned at the start

Blame it on the roses Blame it on the red

We're running out of time and I'm running out of breath

Hey now, we're bleeding for nothing, It's hard to breathe when you're standing on your own

We'll kill ourselves to find freedom

You'll kill yourself to find anything

You say good-bye

Every day and night

With writing on the walls

Everybody's gonna need somebody

To take our troubles, and our worries, and our problems all away

'Cause, hey you're just bleeding for nothing

It's hard to breathe when you're standing on your own

We'll kill ourselves to find freedom

You'll kill yourself to find anything at all

Hey now you're bleeding for nothing

It's hard to breathe when you're standing on your own

We'll kill ourselves to find freedom

You'll kill yourself to find anything

Hey now, hey now, hey now

We say goodbye, every day and night

We write it on the walls

Well, everybody's gonna need somebody

To take our troubles and our worries

And our problems all away

Hey now, hey now, hey now

Right now...


End file.
